The Favorite Fairy Tail FanFiction 2015
by midsummerghostt
Summary: This is the first annual fanfiction event in which everyone gets to celebrate our unanimous love of writing and our favorite guild, Fairy Tail! Show your support for your favorite writers and join in the fun! *WINNERS POSTED*
1. Rules & Nomination Round (Closed)

***This has been updated as of Oct. 13th***

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, any of the FanFictions posted on this list, and I do not not own the image. Well, I edited it, but I ain't Hiro Mashima, and I can't draw like him, so...

* * *

Hi! Welcome to _The Favorite Fairy Tail Fanfiction_ or _FFTFF._ (I'm sorry the acronym doesn't make any sense.)

This is going to be an annual competition which everyone gets to acknowledge their favorite Fairy Tail fanfiction. Whether it's written by a budding writer or a popular writer, every story can be acknowledged as a great story! This competition will begin from the start of August and will last 'till the end of this year, when the winner will be announced.

*Approximate Schedule:*

The **Primary Nominations** will last until **October 5th.**

The **Voting Round** will last until **October 30th.**

The **Top Ten** will last untill **November 21st.**

The **Finals** will last untill **December 31st.**

Now of course, with every competition, there comes certain rules. Please respect them and everyone PLEASE respect other people's choices.

Let's begin the nominations!

* * *

 ***Nominating Rules***

1) The fanfiction you nominate **MUST** be on the _Fairy Tail_ category solely on this site. So yeah sorry, crossovers don't count.

2) Nominees should preferably be published this year, stories published from any year are allowed :) Please, while nominating, include the story name and author for convenience and ease.

3) Every nominated fic, no matter how many times it has been nominated or what I (or any one else) may think about it, **WILL** be forwarded to the voting round.

4) You **CAN** nominate your own fanfiction. ;P Go for it!

5) I will not tolerate with people arguing over the stories, so if I find evidence that someone has started problems, they will be suspended from participation in this year's competition. It may seem harsh, but many people do not like to see others pointlessly squabble. **RESPECT YOUR FELLOW FANS.**

6) There's no limit to how many stories you can nominate, but please keep it within a reasonable amount.

7) Nominations will be accepted via PM's, Tumblr Asks, and via reviews.

* * *

And, well... That's pretty much it!

Please get the word out if you read this! After all, we can't have a competition without enough players!

 **FINAL NOTE:**

 **MANY THANKS TO THE PERSON WHO STARTED THE COMPETITION IDEA, elligoat . She's super awesome, extremely cool, and is mainly active in a fandom called "The Sisters Grimm" Feel free to go check her out!**

Bye!

PuckSabrinaDaphne


	2. Voting Round Begins (Closed)

****This has been updated as of October 13th! Please read as some rules have changed! ****

 **AN:** Hey guys! Sorry this is a bit late, but October 5th was the day after my birthday, and well... I kinda was stuffing my face with leftover cake. #sorry not sorry

ANYWAY, so here are the final batch of nominees! Thanks to everyone who submitted their fics via reviews, PMS, and Tumblr messages! It was super appreciated!

And now, without further ado, the voting round!

* * *

*Rules for the Voting Round: *

1) You are allowed to vote for **4 stories MAX**. If you'd like to vote for less than that, by all means. But seriously, 4 stories maximum, so choose wisely.

1.5) ******YOU MAY SEPARATELY VOTE FOR YOUR OWN STORY AND MUST BE SUBMITTED VIA PM ONLY ONCE.****** (This doesn't count as one of your 4 votes, however. :P )

2) Voting **closes** **12:00 AM October 30th** , and the results shall be posted shortly after that.

3) Voting shall be accepted via reviews, PMS, and Tumblr Messaging. Anonymous reviews risk the possibility of not being counted for the sheer reason of cheaters and people pretending to be others in order to make a certain story win. **CHEATING IS NOT ACCEPTABLE.** If cheating is proven and found, said cheater shall be forever banned from this competition. :( Please, be honest!

* * *

 **FINAL Nominees:**

 _Emotionless- Gothic Rain_

 _AAA - BlackLynx17_

 _Lucy's Fury - nikoneko123_

 _Confrontation - melt098_

 _Lisanna's Response - BlondeBee_

 _Project Dragneel -Aidaedalus_

 _Salamander and the Deadly Flu -Hejmdal_

 _Love starts small - Altairis vogue_

 _Shooting The Breeze - Dragon'sHost_

 _Our make believe marriage - LaynaPanda_

 _Texting Fire - MissyPlatina_

 _Keep Quiet - Aky-san_

 _Of The Past And Of Dark Wizard - Daygon Yuuki_

 _Scarlet Destiny - zebzy1_

 _tails &talons - snogfairy_

 _Bitter Sweet - The most beautiful of lies_

 _Celestial Guardian - Princessatj_

 _Stealing Spirits - Hannah-Nobody_

 _Natsu, The Friendly Demon - Akela-Nakamura_

 _The Waiting Room - MasterChick_

 _Fallen Star - The most beautiful of lies_

 _Another - DemonHeart42_

 _Messes of the Heart - wordslinger_

 _A Hundred Lashes - comewhatanime_

 _The Keys of Fire - LoneStorm_

 _Oltremare - randomteenager_

 _Ignite - AbsentAngel_

 _sweeter than apple pie - chokecherries_

 _To the Flame - AbsentAngel_

 _Natsu's Stars in Lucy's Sky - DancesWithSeatbelts_

 _One Wish - Kat A. Klysmic_

 _Do I Know You? - Panhead17_

 _Deal With The Devil - amehanaa_

* * *

Good Luck to all the nominees! Y'all shall be PM ed soon! Thanks guys!


	3. Last Call (Closed)

Hey everyone! I'm just doing another shout out, mainly because I really wanna try to make sure that a good amount of people have seen the competition. I wanna make this as fair as possible, so if you know anyone who hasn't voted, but really REALLY wants to put theirs in, let them know that FRIDAY IS THE LAST DAY votes will be accepted.

The results will be posted on Halloween!

See you then!


	4. Top Ten Begins! (Closed)

***THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF NOVEMBER 7th (underlined)****

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope everybody's havin' a boo-tiful time today!

... I'm sorry, I really had to make that pun...

~THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH to everyone who has voted! I can't tell how much all of the nominated and I appreciate your time and passion. Also, I can't even begin to tell you how much support and love everybody's been giving! It's so beautiful to see that everyone is being so kind and supportive of one another. Because of that, I'd like to thank y'all for being such wonderful beings! In my opinion, y'all have captured the Fairy Tail spirit of camaraderie perfectly. :) Also, to all of those who did not make it to the Top Ten, you guys rock! So much love was PM'ed to me for your stories! Keep up the great job! :) ~

Okay, so first things first. Here are the rules!

* * *

1) The voting for the **Top Ten Round** ends on **November 21st.**

2) You are allowed to vote for **3** **stories MAX**. If you'd like to vote for less than that, by all means. (I'm really sorry about keeping the number to 3, it's just just that I don't think we'll have enough time for a tie breaker. )

2a) Update: The Top Ten Round is the round in which y'all vote for the stories tat shall make it to the Final Round. A maximum of 5 stories shall be eligible for this round and then we go on to vote among those 5.

3) ****YOU MAY NOT VOTE FOR YOUR OWN STORY **** I apologize, but this is really a just-in-case precaution.

4) Voting shall be accepted via **reviews, PMS, and Tumblr Messaging**. Anonymous reviews risk the possibility of not being counted for the sheer reason of cheaters and people pretending to be others in order to make a certain story win.

* * *

And now, without further ado, here are the winners!

* * *

 **The Top Ten** (In no particular order)

1) Ignite by AbsentAngel

2) tails&talons by snogfairy

3) Texting Fire by MissyPlatina

4) Deal with the Devil by amehanaa

5) Do I Know You? by Panhead17

6) The Keys of Fire by LoneStorm

7) Natsu, The Friendly Demon by Akela-Nakamura

8) Natsu's Stars in Lucy's Sky by DancesWithSeatbelts

9) Stealing Spirits by Hannah-Nobody

10) Shooting the Breeze by Dragon'sHost

* * *

Again, thanks to everyone! Have a great Halloween and eat all the candy you can!


	5. FINALS (Closed)

Heya guys, sorry its been so long, I've been studying for the ACT Exam and today was the test, so I'm finally done! Sorry for the lateness! (lol dude seriously tho, i feel like im gunna die)

Anyway, so because we are really pressed for time, we cannot hold a tiebreaker, therefore we'll have all of those stories who won put into the previous round enter the finals. But please remember, in order to have a clear 1st place, 2nd place, ect. we'll need a lot more votes! PLEASE LET EVERYONE KNOW!

* * *

Rules:

1) The voting for the **Final Round** ends on **January** **1st.** This round will consist of 3 spots: 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place.

2) You are allowed to vote for **1** **story MAX**. Sorry :(

3) ****YOU MAY NOT VOTE FOR YOUR OWN STORY **** I apologize, but this is really a just-in-case precaution.

4) Voting shall be accepted via **reviews, PMS, and Tumblr Messaging**. Anonymous reviews risk the possibility of not being counted for the sheer reason of cheaters and people pretending to be others in order to make a certain story win.

* * *

Final Round Entries:

1) The Keys of Fire

2) Natsu's Stars in Lucy's Sky

3) Texting Fire

4) tails&talons

5) Stealing Spirits

6) Natsu, the Friendly Demon

7) Deal with the Devil

8) Do I know you?

9) Ignite


	6. Winners!

Hello everyone! *Dodges* IM SORRY I'VE BEEN SO LATE WITH THIS UPDATE! Midterms have caused all technology to be removed from my life, plus there was an extremely tough tiebreaker that needed solving! (Again!)

ALSO, there is one last thing I'd like to say. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN A PART OF THIS, VOTED, AND LOOKED AT THIS LITTLE COMPETITION! You have no idea how many people's confidence has boosted, and I'm so proud that everyone can be so positive and loving in this fandom. :) So, again, thank you all!

Anyway, without further ado, here are the winners!

* * *

Final Round Winners:

1st Place: Natsu's Stars in Lucy's Sky by DancesWithSeatbelts

2nd Place (Tied):

The Keys of Fire by LoneStorm

Stealing Spirits by Hannah-Nobody

3rd Place (Tied):

Texting Fire by MissyPlatina

Natsu, The Friendly Demon by Akela-Nakamura

tails&talons - snogfairy

* * *

CONGRATULATIONS TO THE WINNERS! It was a very close race, but there were a few last minute votes. If there are inquiries as to how many exact votes were made, PM me and I'll let you know!

Please check out the winner's stories, they are truly written exceptionally well, along with everyone who was nominated!

See you all in a couple of months for the new year's batch of nominee's!

Bye!


End file.
